Time Stands Still
by xCrissAngelObsessedx
Summary: Starts off during the epiosde let the reigns go loose. Ends up how i wanted it to. Major Brucas maybe some Naley.
1. The kiss

**Time Stands Still**

This starts with the episode let the reigns go loose. I pick up from the fight scene and then put my own spin on what I wanted to happen.

"Don't you dare talk about Brook that way!" yelled Lucas

"Why not it's true she is a slut. She slept with you and now she's sleeping with me." Felix countered

"The difference is that I loved her and still do and you have no right to talk about her like that."

Without realizing what he just said Lucas looked over at Anna and the hurt expression on her face.

"Anna!" Lucas yelled after her but she ran out of the club without looking back.

The next thing Lucas saw was Felix's fist heading straight for his face.

"That's for my sister!" said Felix. His blood boiling from the scene the scene that had just taken place. Lucas wiped the blood from his lip and countered with a punch of his own.

Keith and Nathan finally jumped in to break up the fight before it escalated. As Keith dragged Felix out of Tric he yelled back at Lucas "This ain't over!"

Lucas ignored him and turned to the bar where his mother was standing. The look of disgust on her face hurt Lucas. He didn't mean to ruin his mother's big night it was just something about Felix that rubbed him the wrong way.

As Lucas went to leave he bumped into Brooke who had seen the whole fight and now had a tiny smirk on her face.

"Hey Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Brooke said.

"It was nothing. I've never really liked him. He sort of bugs me."

There was a short pause before Brook spoke again, and when she did her face was more serious this time.

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"What?"

"What you said?"

"You mean the part about not liking him, yeah I definitely meant it." He added cracking a smile. He knew what she meant but he wanted to make her work for it.

"Lucas Scott you know what I mean. Did you mean what you said about still loving me?"

"It depends."

"On what?" Brooke asked.

"On how you feel about me." He added.

Brooke smiled and revealed those dimples that Lucas loved so much. Before giving her a chance to reject him he decided he would keep talking.

"I know I screwed up with the whole Peyton thing, but I think it was all meant to be so that I could realize that you were the one that I really loved." Lucas said quickly trying to pick up on whether or not he was winning her over.

"I know what you mean." Brooke said

"What?" Lucas hadn't excepted that to be her response.

"I have thought about what happened a lot. It hurts to think about it, and I'm not saying that I'm glad you cheated on me. I definitely wish we had skipped that part of our relationship. I guess what I'm saying is that I think I always knew deep down that you still had feelings for Peyton even if neither of us could admit it, they were still there." Brooke took a deep breath. Dredging up the past was hurting more than she had thought it would.

"Maybe we should take this outside." Suggested Lucas.

"Good idea."

They stepped outside and sat on the sidewalk beside the club. Lucas could see the pain in Brooke's eyes and wondered if he should have never brought it up but before he could stop her she continued where she had left off.

"A part of me knew that there was something more between you two then just friendship but I didn't want to believe it. When I finally found out it hurt, A lot. It was more pain then I thought one person could ever feel. I never wanted to see you again. Every time I saw you with Peyton it killed me. I always sort of thought that you would beg for me to come back to you but when you never did I just figured that maybe I was better off without you."

At this point Lucas was at the lowest point he had ever been in his life. He always thought that the feeling he got when he thought about the past years events was a bad one but hearing Brooke rehash everything that happened made it seem more real. Brooke looked into Lucas' eyes for the first time since they had started talking. She got a tingling sensation that brought her back to the first time they kissed and the first time he had said I love you. She missed that. She missed being with him every minute of every day. She saw the sadness in his eyes and figured she should probably finish her thought before he got to deep into brooding.

"Hey broody, you still with me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry go on." He said with a smile. He hadn't heard that name in so long and it felt good.

"That night after the boy toy auction, when I told you that I thought I was pregnant. The love you showed me even after all the crap I put you through made me think that maybe you weren't lying to me when you said you were sorry. When you left for Charleston that is what finally proved it for me. The thought of never seeing you again hurt worse than seeing you with Peyton ever had." Brooke let out a sigh and tears started to roll down her face.

Now it was Lucas' turn to talk.

"I know I hurt you but what I didn't realize is how much I hurt myself by cheating on you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me Brooke. You made me happy. You made to crazy things that I never would have done if I hadn't met you. You made my life better and what kills me is that by the time I realized that I had already lost you. I know it's cliched but it's true when they say that you don't know what you've got until it's gone. Loosing you was the biggest mistake I have ever made an-...." Before Lucas could finish he was cut off by Brooke's lips on his. He felt the warmth of her body against his. He missed that smell, the feel of her face against his. This was something he had been missing. Something that he wanted more than anything else in the world. TBC.............


	2. You two again?

**A/N:** Hey people thanks for the reviews this is my first fanfic and I was totally worried that everyone would hate it so thank-you for giving it a chance. I am a total Brucas freak so they will definitely be the focus of this story but don't worry because there will be some Naley and I may just try and find someone for Peyton.

**You two, again?**

Brooke really didn't know what she was doing. Her head was telling her that kissing Lucas was a bad idea but her heart wanted it so bad. He had finally said everything she had been waiting for him to say. He apologized and he meant it. Just as she was getting into it Lucas pulled away.

"As much as I love this you know that I didn't just say all that so you would kiss me right?" Asked Lucas. He was praying that she had meant it when she kissed him because he knew that he did.

"I know but I wanted to." She responded. Brooke noticed a huge smile creep onto Lucas' face.

"What's that for?"

"I'm just happy that we're here talking and working this out. I've wanted this since I realized what an idiot I was for not wanting to be with you." Brooke responded to this with another kiss. This time neither of them held back. They melted into one another. Brooke felt so safe back in his arms, she never wanted this moment to end.

Just as Brooke was really starting to enjoy herself she heard Nathan's voice.

"Haley wanted me to check up on you and make sure you were okay but I can see now that your fine." Nathan said with a smirk beginning to creep onto his face.

Now that Nathan had effectively ruined the moment the three of them decided to head back inside the club.

"They you guys are. I was wondering what happened to you." Said Haley.

"No worries Hales I found them making out in the alley." Nathan replied his grin growing wider.

"You two. Making out. Like, with each other?" Haley was shocked. Out of all the people to hook up she never thought it would be the two of them. Not after everything that had happened.

"Why is that so hard to believe. It wasn't to long ago that we were together."

"Yeah, and its not to long ago that Luc cheated on you with your best friend." Haley added.

"Hey Hales, your not helping by bringing up the past. We're trying to move on." Lucas told her.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to look out for my friend."

"Thanks Haley but I'll be fine."

"I was actually talking about Brooke." Haley added. Now laughing at Lucas hurt expression.

"Thanks tutor wife but we will both be fine. We have hashed out our issues and now know what our problems were and we are going to work on getting past them. Now if you two will excuse us I think we will finish this healing process back at my place." Brooke said with a mischievous smile on her face as she winked at Lucas.

"Sounds good to me" Lucas replied. "See you guys tomorrow."

With that Brooke and Lucas left Nathan and Haley just starring at them in astonishment.

"So the two of them are back together?"

"Looks like. I guess everyone wants to be as happy as we are." Nathan told Haley wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head.

"How about a dance to get your mind off this new development?" Nathan asked.

Haley replied by looking up and giving him a quick kiss before leading him towards the dance floor.

Spoilers for the next chapter: Brooke and Lucas' reunion cut short. But by who? And could it be? Someone for Peyton. You'll just have to wait and see.


	3. author's note

Hey people…sorry that this isn't a chapter I have had so much going on with school that I haven't even had time to think about the story let alone write a chapter. I have exams this week so I have some time off. I have chapter three almost completely written. I'm thinking about waiting to post it until I have chapter four ready too. It will all depend how much time I get. If I can't get around to finishing chapter four then I won't wait. If I decide to post chapter three it will probably be tomorrow at the earliest. I will try for tomorrow in honor of it being OTH night and everything.

That's all for now.


	4. A visitor

**A/N:** sorry this took so long, it's not an amazing chapter by any means, but I thought I should get something out there so here it is. The next update will not take as long as this one did I am already in the process of writing both chapters 4 & 5 so they should be up soon. I know I said this chapter was supposed to be up sooner but I've been having some family issues as well as some serious writer's block. I wrote this chapter three times before I was satisfied. I changed the direction I was going in for this but it will all make sense in the end.

FYI: everything in _Italics_ is Brooke's POV; everything in **_Bold Italics_** is a memory of past events

Brooke couldn't remember when she had felt happier, more at home. The events of the previous night didn't seem real. She never thought she would be with Lucas Scott again. She never thought he felt the same way she did, she didn't even know she still felt that way. She had promised herself that she would never fall that hard for a guy again but here she was lying in his arms and she wall falling fast. There always was that little voice in the back of her head telling her that this was all happening to quick, that it would never last. _Once a cheater always a cheater right? _But just as quickly as that voice would appear she would send the thought right out of her head. She knew Lucas was sorry and even though she hadn't really admitted it she had forgiven him. At least to the best of her ability she had. _People learn from their mistakes. _This is what she told herself. Plus if she could forgive Peyton and let her back in Lucas deserved that same chance. Lucas shifted in his sleep and Brooke hoped he wasn't waking up. She wasn't ready for this feeling to end. She didn't want to get back to the real world. At least not for another few hours. Everything was better here in her room with Lucas.

Last night had been a very interesting night, not only the part where she and Lucas got back together but also the events that had unfolded as the night went on mainly the whole Felix debacle.

**_It all started when she and Lucas got back to her place. She hadn't seen Felix since he and Lucas had the fight at Tric that night. Truth be told even if she had run into him she wouldn't have noticed she was to wrapped up in Lucas. That's probably why she didn't notice that her bedroom door was open even though she had closed it before she left, or the fact that her lights were on now but weren't on when she left her room to go to the club. If she had noticed all these things in time then the whole thing could have been avoided or at least been handled better. It wasn't until she and Lucas had separated for a moment so that she could change into something more comfortable and neared the bathroom that she heard the distinct sound of running water. She did a double take to make sure this was indeed her room, her house even. No one was ever home and even if they were it was well known that her room was off limits. When she was sure this was in fact her room the next question she asked herself was who was in her bathroom? That question was answered sooner than she had expected when the door opened quickly to reveal a half-naked Felix standing in the doorway. Lucas didn't take it well. Brooke remembered saying something to Felix but her words were lost in the commotion. Felix was the first to speak after the initial shock wore off. He made some comment about how he should've expected a slut like Brooke to have someone on the side. That was about the time Lucas landed his first punch, which connected with Felix's nose. Brooke then retorted that the rules of friends with benefits didn't mean they were exclusive as he had plainly demonstrated earlier that night when he showed up at the opening of Tric with a date. That's when Felix confessed his true feelings. He said he loved her and that he hadn't said anything because he didn't want to scare her away. He knew she got burned in her last relationship. He then proceeded to ask why Lucas was in Brooke's bedroom and Lucas in turn directed the question at Felix. "I'm with Brooke now so you can take your sorry ass out the same way you came in." Brooke remembered that's when the fight happened. She could see it coming. See the anger and tension building within Lucas. She hoped it wouldn't happen but Felix asked for it with that last comment. Fists were flying everywhere. She couldn't tell who was hitting whom or where. What she did know was that she needed to break up the fight before someone was seriously hurt. Namely Lucas. When the buys finally broke apart Brooke could see the beginnings of a black eye and a swollen lip being sported by Felix. Lucas escaped relatively unscathed with only a small cut above his eye. Having about as much as she could take she proceeded to tell Felix that not only were she and Felix over they were never really together and that was only wishful thinking on his part. She had whom she wanted and that was Lucas. When Felix began to protest again that was Lucas' cue to throw Felix out the door and out of their lives. At least for the night anyway._**

**_The plans she and Lucas had originally had in store for the night were out the window. They were both to tired to think let alone do anything else, but the comfort of knowing that Lucas would be there when she woke up was all she needed. That alone would satisfy her._**

Thinking back on it Brooke couldn't believe she had let her life get that screwed up. _If I had just told Lucas how I felt I never would've been with Felix. _It didn't matter now though she had Lucas. She knew Felix wouldn't just let it slide though. He wouldn't let himself be used like that, but that was a matter for another time. For now all she was going to do is snuggle closer to Lucas and have that feeling last for as long as it could. They could deal with the outside world later for now it was all about them.


	5. Back to reality

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They are my inspiration to keep writing. As promised this chapter is out quicker than the last. I will try and update at least once a week. Sorry this chapter isn't very long but it is more like part one of two. Chapter five will continue where this chapter left off but it will include the talk between Haley and Peyton, which I left out of this chapter. As I said sometimes my methods don't make sense at first but in the end I promise it will.

Chapter 4: Back to reality.

Monday came too fast for Brooke. She wasn't ready to face reality, or the facts that going back to school meant she would most definitely run into Felix. The only thing she was looking forward to was walking into school on the arm of the very handsome Lucas Scott.

"Brooke are we ever going to leave?" Lucas complained from his spot on her bed.

"Well Broody if you had just informed me last night as to what you would be wearing then I could've planned my outfit accordingly."

"So you're saying that this is somehow my fault?"

"I'm doing this to make you look good too, its not just about me I'd think you would be grateful." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Fine just hurry up, I want to be able to show you off and if were late I wont be able to do that."

15 minutes and a lot of complaining later Brooke was finally prepared to face her public. When they arrived at school she was glad to find Nathan and Haley in the parking lot.

"Hey Nate, Tutor Wife!" Brooke called out as she ran to catch up with them leaving Lucas whom was still getting out of the car.

"Hey Brooke." They replied in unison. It was becoming a regular thing with them. _Must be a married thing_ Brooke thought to herself. Lucas caught up with the group as they made their way to the entrance of Tree Hill High. When they entered the school conversations were ended abruptly, replaced by whispers between groups and glances back and forth to Brooke and Lucas. It was obvious to everyone what people were talking about.

"I guess everybody know now." Haley offered to the couple.

"Not everybody knows, we haven't told Peyton yet." Brooke countered.

"You haven't told Peyton?"

"I didn't see her all weekend, plus I figured we could just tell her today."

"Tell who what?" Peyton asked as she approached the group."

"Tell **you** about me and Lucas." Brooke informed her outright. _No reason to beat around the bush._

"We're together, or back together whatever you prefer."

"Oh, that's great… I'm happy for you two." Although she meant it to be sincere Peyton wasn't sure if she felt that way or not.

"Thanks Peyt, that means a lot." Brooke said while hugging her best friend.

"Okay well, I have to get to class so I'll see you guys later or something." After speaking Peyton turned her back o the shocked expressions of the group and turned the corner.

"I find it hard to believe she's okay with this when she runs away after she finds out." Nathan interjected.

"Maybe I should talk to her."

"Let me." Haley offered to Brooke. She didn't wait for a response and before Brooke could even open her mouth Haley had disappeared.

"Okay now I'm confused." Brooke finally said.

"Well that's nothing new." Nathan replied. Both Nathan and Lucas laughed at the comment, which earned them both a punch in the arm from Brooke.

"Hey what was that for, Nate was the one who said it." Lucas whined while running his arm.

"Yeah but you laughed." Brooke pouted.

"I'm sorry baby." Lucas apologized, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

" I so do not need to see this."

"Well Nate, I guess you'll have to find some new friends then because this is what we do." Brooke responded.

"Well lucky for you two I don't have anyone else."

"Yeah, lucky us." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Aw, don't feel bad Nate there's always Tim." Brooke offered

"Lets think about that, would you want to hang out with Tim for any extended period of time?"

"He makes a good point." Lucas agreed. The comment made everyone laugh.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked as she rejoined her friends.

"Oh nothing, you really had to be there." Nathan informed his wife.

"What took you so long? Did Peyton tell you anything?" Brooke inquired. She was worried about her friend, she knew her and Lucas getting back together would be awkward for Peyton but she didn't think that Peyton would take it that badly.

"I think she just needs to work through some things." Haley informed Brooke.

It wasn't her place to share what Peyton had told her. If Peyton wanted Brooke to know she would tell her on her own time. Until then Haley would keep it to herself just like Peyton had asked. Brooke was about to dig further but the sound of the bell stopped her.

"Class awaits." Lucas said holding his hand out for Brooke. "Shall we?"

"Lets do it." Brooke answered and grabbed Lucas' hand. "See you two later."

Haley and Nathan waved to the retreating couple and proceeded to their respective classes.


	6. Back to reality Pt2

**A/N:** Man it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I got so distracted with my other ones that I just forgot. I have a day off from school today so I thought why not finally post the next chapter. I was just sitting here on the computer and actually got two reviews, which shocked me because I haven't touched this story in so long and I figured maybe its time to rectify that. So just to recap this is the missing scene from the previous chapter between Haley and Peyton.

**Chapter 5:** Back to reality Pt.2

"Tell who what?" Peyton asked as she approached the group."

"Tell **you** about me and Lucas." Brooke informed her outright. _No reason to beat around the bush._

"We're together, or back together whatever you prefer."

"Oh, that's great… I'm happy for you two." Although she meant it to be sincere Peyton wasn't sure if she felt that way or not.

"Thanks Peyt, that means a lot." Brooke said while hugging her best friend.

"Okay well, I have to get to class so I'll see you guys later or something." After speaking Peyton turned her back o the shocked expressions of the group and turned the corner.

"I find it hard to believe she's okay with this when she runs away after she finds out." Nathan interjected.

"Maybe I should talk to her."

"Let me." Haley offered to Brooke. She didn't wait for a response and before Brooke could even open her mouth Haley had disappeared.

"Hey Peyton wait up." Haley called out the retreating form of her friend.

Peyton stopped in the doorway and waited for Haley to catch up.

"Why did you run off so fast. Aren't you happy for Brooke and Lucas?"

"To tell you the truth I'm not really sure. I mean I'm happy that Brooke has someone and that she's in a healthy relationship but I just feel weird I guess."

"Do you still love Lucas?"

Peyton pondered the question that Haley had just presented. _Do I still love Lucas? Did I ever love Lucas, really?_

"I don't know, I used to think I loved Lucas. That's how I justified what we did to Brooke. We loved each other and couldn't help how we felt."

"And now?"

"Now I'm confused. Brooke is my best friend and I never want to hurt her like that again. I guess I'm just sort of jealous."

"Of Brooke?"

"Both of them. I mean not because I want Lucas or anything I just want what they have. It's hard being friends with you guys. You have Nathan and now Brooke and Lucas have each other again, I guess I just kind of wish I had that." Peyton confessed.

"You'll find someone. I'm sure of that, but you might want to inform Brooke that you don't hate her for getting back together with Lucas."

Peyton nodded and continued her path through the door and out of Tree Hill High. Maybe she would find someone but until then she didn't need to be reminded of what she was missing.

When Haley was sure Peyton was gone she started to make her way back to her friends. She felt bad for Peyton, it had to be hard not having someone in her life.

"What took you so long? Did Peyton tell you anything?" Brooke inquired. She was worried about her friend, she knew her and Lucas getting back together would be awkward for Peyton but she didn't think that Peyton would take it that badly.

"I think she just needs to work through some things." Haley informed Brooke.

It wasn't her place to share what Peyton had told her. If Peyton wanted Brooke to know she would tell her on her own time. Until then Haley would keep it to herself just like Peyton had asked. Brooke was about to dig further but the sound of the bell stopped her.

"Class awaits." Lucas said holding his hand out for Brooke. "Shall we?"

"Lets do it." Brooke answered and grabbed Lucas' hand. "See you two later."

Haley and Nathan waved to the retreating couple and proceeded to their respective classes.

* * *

Brooke couldn't have been happier when the lunch bell rang.

"Yes, freedom!"

"Only for an hour though."

"You always have to kill the moment don't you tutor wife?"

Haley and Brooke exited their class and made their way to the lunch table where they would find the guys. They found them sitting at their usual table talking about basketball just like always.

" Don't you guys ever talk about anything else?" Brooke whined as she laid her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"Well what would you prefer we talk about?" Nathan inquired.

"Now you've done it." Lucas scolded

Brooke and Haley laughed while Nathan just looked on confused.

"Well I was thinking we could talk about the new Brad Pitt movie, or else I'm always open for a discussion about shoes." She answered smiling sweetly.

"And speaking of shoes, I just had a great idea!"

"Oh no, this cant be good." Lucas groaned

* * *

"This is all your fault." Lucas accused his brother.

"How is it my fault. I didn't know that asking her what she wanted to talk about would lead to this."

They looked ahead of them at Brooke and Haley who were running into another store.

"How many more things can they buy?"

Nathan looked down at the bags that surrounded them while they sat on the bench.

"You think this is bad? Brooke hasn't even hit the shoe stores yet."

Nathan just slumped down further on the bench and groaned. If he had known asking Brooke what she wanted to talk about would turn into skipping the rest of school for a trip to the mall he would have just kept talking about basketball.

"So have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes! I will never again ask Brooke what she would like to discuss."

"Good."

"Luke, Nate come on there are still more stores to go to and I need someone to carry my bags." Brooke complained from across the mall.

Lucas groaned and glared at Nathan as he picked up some of the bags and made his way towards the girls.

"Never again." Nathan muttered to himself as he picked up the rest of the bags and followed Lucas.

"Never again."

**

* * *

****A/N2:** I know it wasn't really that long but I'm trying right now to develop a plot for Peyton or else figure out a way to leave her out of it without it being strange. Next chapter I'm hoping to have up by Monday since I have an extra long weekend. 


End file.
